Grace
by Didou27
Summary: Voilà une missing scene qui se place juste à la fin de l'épisode Grace "Voyage intérieur". Les pensées et réactions des deux militaires au "Jack" qu'a laissé échapper Sam à son réveil.


**Disclaimer:**Vous connaissez la chanson depuis de bien trop nombreuses années pour que l'idée de vous la rappeler ne me traverse seulement l'esprit...

**N/A:** Ok, alors cette fic traine depuis des mois dans mon ordinateur, je pensais l'avoir publiée et finalement, je me rends compte que non... Donc la voilà.

* * *

><p><span>Grace<span>

Jack, elle l'avait appelé Jack. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était désorientée mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait agi de la sorte. Comment devait-il réagir à une telle familiarité? Il n'avait pu que la rabrouer, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Même si cela lui avait brisé le cœur il ne pouvait faire autrement. Si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, sa carrière en aurait souffert. Pourtant il ne pouvait oublier la chaleur qui s'était répandu en lui à ce simple mot. Son prénom dans sa bouche à elle. Il en avait rêvé pendant des années, mais pas dans ces circonstances, pas comme cela. Il avait pris peur, se cachant derrière son humour, comme toujours lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise et il avait fui. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre parade. Il savait qu'elle avait été blessée par son comportement. Après tout, lui se permettait bien de l'appeler Sam de temps en temps, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en faire autant? Parce qu'il était son supérieur et que l'armée l'interdisait. Elle devait garder ses distances avec lui et l'utilisation du prénom traduisait une proximité bien trop importante. Poussant un soupir, Jack continua à parcourir les couloirs de la base.

* * *

><p>Jack, elle l'avait appelé Jack. Pourquoi avait elle fait cela? Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais le prénom était sorti tout seul, naturellement. Et elle avait adoré entendre ces quatre petites lettres rouler sur sa langue. Dans sa tête il était Jack. Dans ses rêves il était Jack. Mais dans la réalité, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme cela. Mon colonel. Monsieur. Pas d'intimité, pas de familiarité, il était son supérieur. Et il le savait. Il l'avait gentiment remise à sa place. Gentiment, mais fermement. Elle avait compris le message. Son rêve, sa vision, n'était que cela, un fantasme. Dans la réalité, elle n'avait pas ce genre de relation avec lui. Peut-être qu'un jour il y avait eu quelque chose, mais cette époque était loin derrière eux. La vie avait continué et ils avaient raté leur chance. Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue et Sam ferma les yeux. Son père avait raison, elle méritait d'être heureuse. Elle le savait. Elle aurait dû sortir, rencontrer des hommes, tomber amoureuse et fonder une famille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas en passant ses journées à côté de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits. Pas en sachant qu'il était le seul. Poussant un soupir, Sam se laissa aller au sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, la vie continuerait comme toujours. Et elle serait encore seule.<p>

* * *

><p>Quatre jours. Quatre jours sans elle et il avait cru mourir. Comment vivre loin d'elle alors qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle? Et ce 'Jack', il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Parcourant les couloirs de la base, il réfléchissait. Comment faire en sorte que ce Jack devienne permanent? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. L'intimité qu'ils avaient pu avoir à une époque avait disparue. Pour elle du moins. Lui n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part, qu'un mot pour se lancer, pour vivre enfin sa vie. Un mot... A cette pensée, il se figea soudain au milieu du couloir. Un mot... Jack... Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, Jack serra les poings. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait fait le pas en avant qu'il attendait? Avait-il été assez stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte? Pour la rabrouer alors qu'elle lui lançait un appel?<p>

« Et merde, » lâcha-t-il en se retournant, manquant de renverser au passage Syler.

Rebroussant chemin, Jack retourna à l'infirmerie. Il devait lui parler, lui dire qu'il avait enfin compris le message. Qu'il était prêt à prendre des risques pour elle. Avec elle. Mais une fois sur place, seule une pièce vide l'accueillit. Elle était partie. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Encore une fois il avait tout gâché. Tout était de sa faute. Et elle était partie. Janet. Il devait voir Janet.

* * *

><p>Quitter l'infirmerie, voilà tout ce qu'elle voulait. Quitter cette pièce chargée de bien trop d'émotions. Tant qu'elle resterait là, elle ne pourrait pas oublier cette scène qui s'était jouée quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'avait repoussé. Elle avait fait un pas en avant, certes inconsciemment, et il l'avait repoussé. Janet avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait la laisser partir. Même si elle était encore faible, elle ne pourrait se rétablir que loin de la base. Loin de lui. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience, alors elle l'avait laissé partir. Pour cela Sam lui serait à jamais reconnaissante. Le général Hammond l'avait autorisé à quitter la base, lui donnant une semaine de repos. Elle en avait besoin. Il lui fallait du temps pour se reconstruire après ce nouveau coup au cœur. Un airman l'avait reconduite chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas conduire dans son état et avait été soulagée de ne pas avoir à prendre de décision. Elle avait apprécié, pour une fois, de se soumettre aux ordres. Maintenant, elle était seule chez elle, murée dans un silence lourd, enfermée dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs, seule dans le noir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû reprendre le dessus, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'en avait plus la force.<p>

* * *

><p>Soudain, deux bras se refermèrent sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans leur chaleur et leur force. Elle se laissa bercer tendrement dans cette étreinte. Elle l'avait reconnu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était lui. Qu'il était là. Poussant un soupir, elle se laissa aller contre ce torse qui la soutenait. Ce rêve, encore ce rêve, toujours ce rêve.<p>

« Sam, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

« Jack, » répondit elle sur le même ton.

Dans ses rêves elle pouvait l'appeler Jack, elle en avait le droit.

« Je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas compris tout à l'heure, » murmura-t-il.

Surprise, Sam se redressa. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il aurait dû la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener jusque dans la chambre. C'est comme ça que cela devait se passer. C'est comme ça que cela se passait toujours. Lentement, elle tourna son visage vers l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras et croisa son regard doux. D'un geste tremblant, elle leva la main et, hésitante, la posa sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il était là. Il était vraiment là.

« Mon colonel? »

« Non... Jack, » dit-il dans un mince sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

FIN

* * *

><p>Alors? Ca faisait un moment que cette fic me tournait dans la tête et j'avais jamais prit le temps de l'écrire... Maintenant que c'est fait, j'attends avec impatience d'avoir votre réaction! Le petit bouton en bas est là pour vous XD<p> 


End file.
